Kingdom Hearts: Black Moons
by herochan1313
Summary: Sequel to Starry Skies two years after the fall of Plasma a new threat by beings known as Black hearted pull Sora and co back into action.


Herochan1313 doesn't own KH just plot and the concept of Black hearted.

Spoilers for RE: Starry skies, read at your own risk!

**Herochan's database: Subject on Black Hearted.**

_As we all know when a strong hearted person, good or evil becomes a heartless that is considered bad, but as I have found out within these few "peaceful" years it _

_gets much worse. Unlike a Nobody or Existed a Heartless has the potential to evolve if left alone or if they feed on enough hearts. When a heartless evolves they _

_become much fiercer beings called Black Hearted and are much more deadly. However some of these monsters can go further and adopt humanoid forms, some of _

_these "human" Black Hearted have joined together to form a group known as " Fools of the new worlds" aptly named considering their plans. As for how I got these_

_ plans… let's not question it, rather let's explain it. These fools, no pun intended, plan to use special devices called "Tainted hearts" to drain all energy from a world. _

_That alone is reason to go to the islands and get those idiotic keyweilders back for another epic cross-universal road trip. I wonder thought… it's been two years _

_since we defeated the Existed and apart from Auzuel's reports I've no idea how they've been. For all I know Sora's been lazy, Kairi's following suit, and Riku and _

_Auzuel are doing goddess knows what. Not to mention the trio of Japanese superheroes who were most likely the only ones doing any training at all. So we're _

_working at about fifty percent, I swear if it wasn't for the whole "Let them live in peace and stop nagging them." Speech from Light I would have whipped them _

_into shape a while ago. But… I think this whole draining worlds is just a ploy for something bigger. I've heard from a reliable source at the good old Organization of_

_ the stones that there have been some strange guys asking a few too many questions. Could the stones be in danger? No matter their reasoning these fools are on _

_my list so it's time to head to the islands and start a new quest._

_-Data completed-_

Herochan was tensed as his ship got ready to arrive on Destiny Islands; he hadn't been on the islands since the end of his last major adventure two years ago

when he saw his ally Auzuel off as she moved to be with her boyfriend Riku. Apart from the handful of letters he'd received he'd barely heard much from his

keyblade wielding friends in the past two years. Next to his queen Light, barer of Creation, gave him a warm smile and told him.

"I'm sure they're fine Herochan, I think we'd know if something had happened?" He smiled himself at the tender sigh of affection from his queen, but as he was

about to reply the door that lead to the living area of the ship opened and his other queen stepped in. Darkness, Barer of Destruction, Entered the room and

smugly said. "She's right Hero, I'd have sensed if all of them died in a horrible way I'd know. So suck it up and let's go!" The other two sighed at this but agreed as

they began to exit the ship in a beam of light.

Sora hadn't changed at all in the past two years, despite almost being eighteen now he found himself napping on the beach. While his mind was as childish as ever

he now had a light beard and he was slightly taller and more muscular. His hair was even spikier and at the moment his eyes were closed as he tried to enjoy his

nap. But as always his nap would have to wait because at the moment someone was sneaking up on him. Before he could react a pair of hands overtook his eyes

and a soft voice murmured in his ears.

"Wake up lazy bum." He smiled at the voice and opened his eyes to his girlfriend Kairi. She two had changed little in these two years, except her beauty had

grown. Her lush red hair was much lounger now, her new outfit consisting of a pink tank top and khaki shorts complemented her body wonderfully. Sora still wondered how he'd managed to snag her, but right now he was grumpy at being woken up.

"Kairi, why'd you wake me? I was having such a good dream." His girl giggled and she helped him up as she explained.

"Auzuel and Riku called, we have guests coming!" Sora grew curious, who could it be? He followed Kairi to the beach where he saw Riku and Auzuel waiting for

them. Riku had changed drastically, seeing as he was nearly twenty, he had a small silver beard that looked off on him, his hair was cut shorter at the request

of

Auzuel, and he had a new outfit on. He'd traded in his baggy jeans and vest for a new set of black jeans and a black jacket like Sora's but more skin tight[1]. Auzuel had also grow more beautiful as well and was looking more aquatic with a blue skirt and vest eerily similar to Riku's old one.

"Sora about time you got here, they'll almost here." Riku said as he messed with his jacket a bit.

"Who's here?" Sora asked as he looked around for someone. Auzuel giggled and cheerily responded.

"Duh Sora! Sire and his queens are coming! I got a letter from him a bit ago!" Sora smiled as she handed him the letter in question, a black piece of paper with a

blood red font he . He scanned the hard to read letter, Herochan's writer's flare was unpredictable as one of his last letters was written on a dead bird, but the letter read as follows.

"_Greetings to you Auzuel, it's been some time since your last letter. I wish I could say everything's fine here but as with everything in life the universe has pretty _

_much gone to hell while you were gone playing desert island diva with Riku. I can't say much here, but I 'm going to the islands soon along with your amazing _

_queens. Tell Sora and the other's they'd best be in shape, except for Leo and the rangers. They're getting cookies for actually preparing for battle. Until then dear_

_ Auzuel._

_Herochan._

Sora was both excided and depressed with this letter, it was good to see Herochan again (despite the fact that he had nearly killed Sora a multitude of times. Yet if

he was here with bad news then that meant Sora's task as a keyblade master wasn't over like he'd hope. He must have had a frown on his face because Kairi

pecked his check and ensured that whatever they had to fight they could handle it. Just then the sky grew dark much to the islanders surprise seeing as it was the

middle of the day.

"W-What? It was bright day a second ago what gives?" Riku asked as he quickly summoned his keyblade: The path from Dawn. Sora and Kairi followed him in

suite, summoning the Hero's light and Heir of the garden respectably. They were about to find the rangers when Fitel arrived on the scene and she bowed to Kairi,

much to the girl's dismay, and asked. "Your highness! The sky is filled with some kind of darkness! We must leave the Islands!" Kairi managed to roll her eyes at

the keyblade ranger and told her. "I can see that Fitel, but didn't I tell you not to call me that anymore? I hate it when you call me that!" Fitel blushed and stood

up and grabbed Kairi's hands and shook them and whined. "But your grace I must refer to you by a royal title because you are the Princess of Light, the savior of

the universe, thee very source of light in the entire universe." Kairi began to blush when her friend began to praise her royal-ness but all of a sudden a voice that

the teens hadn't heard in a while shout. "Don't stop moving or the darkness will overtake you!" They turned and saw a sight for sore eyes: Lea the somebody of

Axel. Before warm welcomes could be said a group of shadow heartless appeared. Sora could have beaten them no problem, but the heartless suddenly began to

violently shake and darkness and they transformed. They now were fiercer looking with pale flesh colored skin and one of their forearms was now gauntlet like with

darkness pouring out of their bodies and a pitch black heartless sign.

"Sora? I think we're gonna need back up for this!" Riku said as the new breed of heartless advanced on the group.

_All done, Kingdom Hearts: Black moons coming… soon-ish?_

_[1] Think Riku's new vest thing from Dream Drop Distance._


End file.
